Mis nuevas alas
by Makiel
Summary: Luego de la infernal tortura sufrida en esa torre del terror, la pequeña empieza su camino para conseguir sus nuevas alas y desaparecer en el cielo. Este oneshot participa en el Reto: Mis primeros días en el Gremio del Foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos


**Hey regrese c:  
Aquí les dejo mi primer one-shot en la pagina c:  
**

 **-Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Y participa este Oneshot en el reto: Mis Primeros días en el Gremio, del Foro Grandes Juegos mágicos**

* * *

 _''Mi oración…desvanecerme en el cielo… como un ángel''_

Se escuchaban las plegarias de esa pequeña infante de cabellera plateada mientras se llevaba a cabo una fuga de aquel infierno conocida irónicamente como ''la torre del cielo'' liderada por una joven pero valiente niña de cabello escarlata

Corría alejándose de aquella torre infernal, arrebatada de su familia, alejada de su querida hermana Yukino, mientras más se alejaba mas podía sentir como si sus cadenas fueran arrancadas de su cuerpo.

Mientras mas se alejaba, los grilletes que la encadenaban se aflojaban mas

Cuando finalmente se había alejado de la isla, ante ella se apareció una figura alta, de piel oscura, cabello plata, y líneas negras alrededor de su semblante

-Quieres una nueva oportunidad, una nueva forma de vida?- Dijo el sujeto con una mirada confiada a la niña

-Q-quien eres?- Dijo atemorizada Sorano ante la figura imponente que se posaba ante ella

-Mi nombre es Brain, déjame darte una nueva vida- Dijo con una sonrisa

-U-una nueva v-vida?-Decía confundida aun con un poco de temor

-Asi es!, una nueva vida!, ven conmigo y serás totalmente libre!, podrás tocar el cielo y volar como las aves y los ángeles rozando el firmamento!- Dijo extendiendo los brazos con una confiada sonrisa mientras le extendía su mano.

Sorano dudaba de las palabras de este misterioso hombre, pero ¿a donde podía ir?, sus padres ya habían muerto y no sabia el paradero de su querida hermana menor Yukino

Aun con temor se fue con ese personaje sombrio junto con otros 4 niños prisioneros también de la Torre del Cielo

Caminaron aproximadamente 3 dias para llegar a su destino, en el transcurso de ese tiempo ninguno de los 5 infantes pronuncio palabra alguna, producto de las secuelas causadas por sus malas experiencias en ese infierno

El silencio y la quietud se notaba mas en la pequeña Sorano quien se encontraba todavía confundida

 **Sorano POV**

Estara bien seguir a este hombre?, donde estará Yukino?, creo que nada mas me queda seguir a este extraño..

 **Normal POV**

Despues de tan larga caminata por un bosque escarlata finalmente llegaron a un gran castillo, al llegar allí los 5 niños quedaron estupefactos ante lo gigante que era el castillo, ante la estupefacción del los infantes, Brain solo esbozo una sonrisa y abrió las puertas de aquella gran fortaleza.

-Bien chicos este será su nuevo hogar, y yo sere su nuevo padre- Decia Brain mientras señalaba la entrada de la puerta indicándoles que entraran

Con temerosidad los niños entraron lentamente a la fortaleza

Si habiéndose quedado sorprendidos por el exterior del castillo, se sorprendieron mas aun por el interior del mismo, aunque era un poco vieja la edificación todavía se observaba precioso la sala principal, donde se encontraban al final dos escaleras que tomaban dos caminos diferentes hacia arriba, a los lados se podían conseguir el comedor, baños y otras habitaciones, pero lo que mas intrigaba era el cuarto entrecerrado que se encontraba entre las escaleras.

Racer un poco confiado camina para abrir la puerta pero repentinamente Brain se interpone

-Espera pequeño, pronto podrán a entrar a esta sala… todo a su tiempo- Dijo mientras cortaba el paso de Racer

-Ahora, porque no van a sus habitaciones?, se encuentran en el piso de arriba, escogan la que quieran

-Sorano titubeante subio lentamente las escaleras hasta encontrarse con un largo pasillo lleno de puertas, vio de puerta en puerta para escoger su habitación cuando abrió la tercer puerta lo único que pudo hacer era expresar una sonrisa en su pequeño semblante, la habitación estaba decorada con pinturas del cielo pintadas en el techo, y pequeños angeles adornando las paredes

Sin pensarlo dos veces olvidando sus dudas se abalanza sobre la cama que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación mirando sonriente hacia el techo decoradp con el firmamento, sin haberse percatado se había quedado dormida, razón obvia por los años que paso trabajando esn aquella mortal edificación

 **A la mañana siguiente  
**

La noche había pasado relativamente rápido, el sol del amanecer bañaba con su resplandor la habitación donde se encontraba sorano, mientras la luz se adentraba por la ventana dejando poco a poco visible el cuarto, llega finalmente a Sorano a lo que ella despierta.

-Huh?, donde estoy?-Se pregunta la albina mientras ve la habitación

Rapidamente tomo conciencia de lo que había ocurrido en el transcurso de los últimos días

Cuando finalmente se compuso procedió a quedarse mirando la esquina de la habitación donde se hallaba una pequeña mesa con un pequeño libro que no había notado, con cierta curiosidad se acerco para ver el libro, en la portada presentaba dos alas de águila cruzadas y un halo de luz encima de estas, el libro estaba completamente vacio.

De repente se escucho el sonido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe, era Brain que había entrado a la habitación

-Pequeña, necesito que me acompañes un momento, no tardaremos mucho tiempo- Dijo Brain con algo de prisa

-O-okey- Dijo Sorano con un poco de desconfianza hacia Brain

Dejo el libro devuelta en la mesa y procedio a retirarse con Brain bajando por las escaleras hasta caminar hasta el comedor, allí se encontró finalmente con los otro 4 niños

-Ahora pequeña, porque no te presentas ante tu nueva familia- Dijo Brain

-Es-este, mi nombre es Sorano.. U-un placer conocerlos

-Mi nombre es Hoteye, el mio Erik (Cobra), me puedes llamar Racer, m-me llamo Macbeth (Midnigth)- Se presentaron cada uno de los niños

-Como tu estos niños comparten el mismo dolor que tu al haber estado encerrados en la torre del cielo, ahora estos serán tus nuevos hermanos, coman regresare en 30 minutos para enseñarles algo

-Que n-nos mostraras?- Dijo curiosa y titubeante Sorano

-Pronto lo sabran- Dijo con una sonrisa Brain retirándose

Los infantes procedieron a comer el desayuno que había dejado Brain, hacia mucho que no comían una comida decente mientras estaban encerrados en esa torre de pesadilla

Racer y Erik devoraban a paso de titan toda la comida que se encontraba sobre la mesa, Macbeth comía en silencio al igual que Hoteye, Sorano se limitaba a ver la manera en Erik y Racer se limitaban a devorar todo lo que veian

-Hey, no te vas a comer eso?- Dijo Erik mirando la comida de Sorano

-Eh?, ah, si tengo mucho hambre- Decia un poco timida la pequeña albina

-Ehh? Enserio?, déjame tomar un poquito..-Dijo Erik acercándose a la comida de Sorano

-No toques la comida de los demás, dejala comer tranquila- Dijo Hoteye rompiendo su silencio con una sonrisa hacia Sorano

-Ahh?, bueno..-Dijo todavía con comida en la boca

Paso rápidamente el tiempo hasta que llego Brain llevándoselos hasta el salón principal donde se posiciono de espaldas a la misteriosa puerta ubicada tras las escaleras

-Bien, les explicare porque están aquí, cada quien tiene su propio sueño, su oración, yo les puedo dar lo mas preciado que ustedes quieren, pero a cambio tendrán que hacerme un pequeño favor, formaremos un gremio para conseguir una magia capaz de cualquier cosa!, Nirvana!

-Mi deseo.. volar en el cielo como los angeles…- Dijo pasmada Sorano

-Entonces, ayúdenme y sus sueños serán hechos realidad- Dijo Brain alzando sus brazos al aire

Los pequeños no podían responder nada después de escuchar tal afirmación, pero la primera en dar un paso adelante fue Sorano.

-Si puedo llegar al cielo como los angeles.. Quiero ayudarte!- Dijo con valentía Sorano

Al escuchar las palabras de la albina los demás dieron su afirmación para ayudar a Brain

-Entonces, acompáñenme a un nuevo futuro!- Dijo Brain abriendo la puerta que tenia detrás de su figura

Al abrirse la puerta se podía ver una especie de campo de entrenamiento con una extensión inmensa, solo con la mirada no se podía alcanzar a ver el final de esta

-Aquí les enseñare magia, y los entrenare para que sean los magos mas poderosos!- Exclamo al aire Brain

Procedio a entregarle un tipo de magia a cada uno de ellos, a Macbeth le entreg la magia reflector, a Erik le implanto una lacrima de dragon obteniendo los poderes de un dragon Slayer del veneno, a Racer le otorgo magia de velocidad, a Hoteye le proveyó magia de tierra, y finalmente, a Sorano le otorgo la magia divina, el poder de los espiritus celestiales.

El entrenamiento durante el primer día fue exhaustivo y duro,, habían entrenado desde el amanecer hasta el atardecer.

-Bien, ha sido suficiente por hoy, vayan a descansar- Decía Brain mientras levantaba a Sorano del suelo

-S-si!- Tartamudeaba Sorano por la fatiga que sentía

Rapidamente cada uno se compuse y fueron directamente hacia sus habitaciones, sin pensarlo dos veces Sorano se lanzó sobre su cama cansada, no sin antes tomar el pequeño libro que había dejado sobre la mesa en la mañana

Tomo una pequeña pluma que se encontraba en la misma mesa y empezó a escribir sobre el dia que había tenido, conviertiendolo en su diario, no sin antes escribir una leyenda en la primera pagina.

Cuando termino de escribir era de avanzada hora en la noche y se durmió sin previo aviso

-….. _Volar como los angeles….._ \- Murmuro ya habiendo caído en el letargo del sueño

Así acababa el segundo día de la novicia maga celestial en su nuevo gremio

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Sorano se había levantado temprano, camino directo hacia el gran comedor que poseía el castillo y no había nadie mas, solo una cacerola con comida para ella, antes que nada procedió a desayunar, le parecía extraño porque no había ahí.

Cuando termino de comer empezó a buscar a todos en el castillo, inspecciono cada centímetro posible del castillo buscándolos y no los consiguió, extraña caminaba por el salón principal cuando nota la puerta del fondo abierta

Se acerco lentamente y se asomo para lograr ver que estaba pasando.

-Muy lento- Dijo Brain deteniendo y devolviendo un golpe directo de Racer en carrera con su magia de velocidad

-Agh!..- Respondio este siendo lanzado contra la pared

 **-Escamas del dragón de veneno!** \- Exclama Erik lanzando una serie de pequeñas escamas de dragon imbuidas en veneno

-Focaliza tu objetivo Erik!- Decía esquivando con suma facilidad el ataque

-No me llames Erik!, desde ahora me llamo Cobra!- Dijo atacando continuamente a Brain

Mientras decía esto una porción del piso se convertia en arena movediza atrapando a Brain

-Q-que?- Decia Brain sorprendiéndose

-Ahhhh!- Expresaba dolor mientras lo alcanzaba el ataque de Erik

-Lo hicimos!- Gritaban Erik, Racer y Hoteye mientras celebraban su victoria.

-No tan rápido- Decía Brain levantándose de suelo como si nada

-Ahora verán lo que es un ataque- Dijo Imbuyendose de energía oscura listo para atacar

Antes de que pudiera atacar a cualquiera de los presentes miro fugazmente a la derecha y vio a Sorano mirando sorprendida por el despliegue de poder

-Ah, llegas temprano Sorano- Decía mientras el aura oscura en el disminuía

-Perdon si causamos ruido, estos chicos se levantaron mas temprano para entrenar

-No hay problema, me desperté por mi cuenta- Dijo Sorano

-Oh, antes de empezar, tengo un regalo para ti Sorano, toma- Decía Brain mientras extendía su mano con dos llaves

-Ohh!- Decía Sorano mientras tomaba de las manos de Brain las dos llaves, una dorada y otra plateada.

-Estos son Gemini y Caelum, son espiritus muy raros, cuidalos bien

-S-si!- Decía asintiendo con la cabeza

-Bien prosigamos con el entrenamiento, Sorano porque no empiezas tu?

-Eh?, si!- Dijo un poco nerviosa

- **Abrete, puerta del cincel, Caelum!**

En ese momento aparece un espíritu con forma redonda flotante con un pequeño circulo en su centro con luz verde dándole la apariencia de un ojo, con un halo en la parte superior

-En ese momento firma el contrato con el espíritu y empieza a atacar a Brain expandiéndose y conviertiendose en un cañon de energía

-Aprende a controlar mejor a tu espíritu Sorano- Decía Brain mientras esquivaba todos los ataques

S-si, Caelum cambia de forma. Espada!- Daba la orden mientras que de Caelum crecia por entre el halo de su cabeza una gran espada

En ese momento el espíritu empezó a atacar a Brain sin cesar acertando un golpe

-Gah..! Buen golpe, pero nunca descuides tu defensa!- Decía aguantando el golpe

Rapidamente se reincorporo y acesto un fuerte golpe contra Sorano tumbándola al suelo

-Estas bien Sorano?- Pregunto Brain mientrasle tendia su mano para levantarla

 **Sorano POV**

 _Soy muy débil…_

 _Si tan solo pudiese tener mas poder, alcanzaría el cielo_

 _Eso es.._

 **Recordando lo sucedido en la isla del cielo..**

 _No hay esperanza en la humanidad_

 _Si quiero elevarme al cielo tengo que dejar mi humanidad atrás.._

 **Normal POV**

Mientras Brain le extendia su mano ella golpea su mano hacia un lado

-N-no me llames Sorano, mi nombre es Angel!

 **-Abrete, puerta de los gemelos, Gemini!-** Grito con una mirada fría mientras abría invocaba a los espiritus gemelos

-Imposible, una niña tan pequeña puede abrir dos puertas a la vez?, creo que no hize una mala elección al elegirla- Dijo Brain esbozando una sonrisa

-Gemini hare el contrato con ustedes después, ataquen a Brain

-…

Procedieron los espiritus a tomar la misma forma que Brain y empezaron a atacarlo sin cesar asestándoles varios golpes, sumados a los puntazos laser que les propinaba Caelum

-L-lo conseg..-Dijo Sorano mientras se desplomaba en el suelo a causa de la fatiga causada por invocar a dos espiritus a la vez

A punto de recibir el golpe final Brain se repone y desaparecen los espiritus

-Ughh, eso dolio- Decía Brain mientras se levantaba como si nada del suelo y camino hacia la caída Sorano

-Muy bien, tengo grandes planes para ti niña- Decía cargándola llevándola dejándola en su cama

-Angel eh?

 **Al dia siguiente**

Sorano despertó de golpe, miraba a su alrededor confusa, le dolia el cuerpo efecto de la fatiga del dia anterior

-Levantandose poco a poco tomo la pequeña libreta donde había escrito sobre su dia anterior y empezó a escribir con una sonrisa fría.

'' _Sorano Aguria ya no existe, es hora del nacimiento de Angel''_

 **Año X791**

 **-** Este mundo solo esta sucio y podrido, ser humano solo es muestra de pecado- Decía Sorano mientras se alejaba con la renacida Oracion 6

Esbozo una sonrisa mientras veía el enunciado en las primeras hoja de su diario

'' _Algun dia conseguiré mis alas y desapareceré en el cielo''_

* * *

 **Alfin logro terminar Dx**

 **Me fui ultra difícil terminar el one-shoot por culpa de la secundaria y los exámenes.**

 **Este fue mi primer one-shoot en la pagina xd, me alegra participar en el reto del mes, porfavor hagan review, denle fav y follow c:**

 **PD: Todavia estoy trabajando en la 6ta parte de ''La princesa y el dragon'' la subiré en breve c:  
PD2: El castillo donde se desarrolla la historia es el supuesto cuartel de oración 6 se reúne (la fortaleza que aparece cuando Cobra aparece por primera vez**

 **Nos vemos**


End file.
